


Hand of Fate

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Sometimes, we have no choice but to succumb to the hand of fate.





	Hand of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniorWoofles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35809810392/in/dateposted-public/)

A tick, tock,  
Echoing loudly inside my head.  
Stops.  
Dies.  
The thump of my heart  
Filling space and time.  
Heavy.  
Painful.  
I yield my sword  
Through flesh-coloured meadows.  
Slashing.  
Fighting.  
Whispering willows  
Of false deception.  
Sugary.  
Liar.  
Dripping with insincerity,  
Choking my soul.  
Unspoken.  
Silent.  
Grinding my nerves  
Into crumbs on the floor.  
Creaking.  
Moaning.  
A scream through a veil,  
I sob in frustration.  
Beaten.  
Broken.  
Nothing to say,  
Except I surrender.  



End file.
